sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Budwing
Lisa Browning is the tritagonist of the film [https://zathura.wikia.com/wiki/Zathura_(movie) Zathura], but was not in the original eponymous book. She is a teenage girl who doesn't get along at all with her younger brothers Walter and Danny. In the film, she was woken up by her divorced father who asks her to baby-sit her brothers until he gets back but she says that she and her unknown boyfriend are "hooking up" (much to his dismay) at eight. Even after promising to watch them, instead of doing that, she goes back to sleep listening to her own music. That is, until the boys wake her up and warn her that they are in outer space due to titular game after the first turn caused a meteor shower, destroying the living room. For a few turns, she is frozen in cryonic sleep, and she is revealed to have woken from it when she finds the boys and an astronaut are burning the house down. She becomes infatuated with the Astronaut, who is later revealed to be a future version of Walter (much to her dismay). She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart. Trivia Lisa Browning is the only female character in the film. In the Book The original Zathura book by Chris Van Allsburg (who also wrote Jumanji) doesn't include Lisa as a character. Other differences include the book referencing the Jumanji board game, and when the game ends the brothers end up in a park instead of the House. In the Film Lisa Browning was in her room asleep for much of the film and listened to her headphones during the Meteor Shower, making her not hear the meteors crashing through the roof. After the meteor shower, Walter and Danny came into her room and told her about the game and how their in space. She didn't believe them and got in a Cryonic Sleep until the Zorgons started boarding the house. She turned on all the lights when she was supposed to keep the house dark in space. Lisa was running through the house trying to find a safe spot. The Astronaut told her to relax and she immediately became infatuated with him. After the Robot left the house, it was Walter, Danny, and Lisa in the house. When the house and Zorgons were getting sucked up by a black hole, Lisa got sucked up first. Then when the house was returned back to normal, Lisa returned. Quotes *"SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME!! Dad put me in charge until he got home, which means you guys need to do what I say. Do me a favor. GO DOWN STAIRS AND STAY OUTTA MY FACE." *"You guys actually set the house on fire!" *"I'll never leave you." (To the Astronaut.) *"He has gorgeous eyes." (About the Astronaut.) *"Lisa, is upstairs!" (After dropping a piano on a Zorgon) *"Oh my god!, and I wanted to..." (Realizing the Astronaut was an older Walter.) *"We never speak of this! Okay?" (To her brothers after they're back home.) *"Still think I have gorgeous eyes?" (Walter poking fun at his sister.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tritagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Zathura Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Siblings Category:Zathura Characters Category:Heroines